Sugar Cakes
by WhisperedSilvers
Summary: Cooking was never easy for her; ever, but baking was a different story. Understanding that Sasuke never liked sweets to begin with was a challenge. However being the stubborn girl she is; Sakura never gives up a challenge.


**Title: Sugar cakes **

**Author: Kairi-chan**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Cooking was never easy for her; ever, but baking was a different story. Understanding that Sasuke never liked sweets to begin with was a challenge. However being the stubborn girl she is; Sakura never gives up a challenge. **

**Age: Eighteen **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**S.C.F**

The sun beamed blistering against her skin, making it an angry red. The rosette breathed heavily among the forest green grass. Training was absolutely tiring, especially in the summer. Her slick with sweat body stuck to ground, making it uncomfortable to shift around.

Naruto turned his head to face her, her pink hair brushed his bare chest. His shirt was ripped off by Sasuke's kantana cleanly, Sasuke was also shirtless it was drenched in blood.

Only Sakura lay in her half shirt and short shorts. The blonde poked her on her belly button. "Sakura-chaaaan" He whined, poking her again, as she grunted.

"What?" she hissed, from the corner of her eye she could see Sasuke scowling at the noise Naruto had created.

"I'm hungry. Make something." Naruto whined and whimpered at the sound of his growling stomach. Sakura emerald eyes widened, at the unexpected command.

"What?" she questioned, turning her head slightly to the blonde who was lying next to her.

"Make something, for me and the bastard to eat" Naruto said, saying as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Her emerald eyes than switched to Sasuke who was sitting above her, his onyx eyes piercing, he muttered an "hn".

"You're not going to like my cooking" Sakura muttered, returning her gaze to the cloudless sky. She closed her emerald eyes and sighed deeply. Suddenly she heard shuffling and movements. Sakura's jade eyes widened as the wind was knocked out of her. She found herself propped above Naruto's shoulder.

The pinkette raised her head and saw Sasuke's stiff form.

"Naruto! Put me down you imbecile!"Sakura yelled pounding her fists on his back, she felt Naruto winced and inwardly grinned at her new accomplishment.

"Sasuke catch" She heard Naruto yelled, and then she found herself airborne into the strong arms of an Uchiha.

"Naruto don't throw me as if I'm some kind of doll!" Sakura shouted at the dense blonde and Naruto grinned sheepishly.

"Don't worry; Sasuke won't let you fall, he caught you right?" Naruto said mischievously. Sakura blushed a cherry red and turned her gaze to the ground. He knew that her crush didn't die out just yet. Naruto was like her brother; her knew her inside and out.

"Hn" Sasuke muttered, and walked to Naruto with Sakura in his arms. Sakura still blushing protested.

"Let's go" Naruto said, winking playfully at Sakura.

"Oi! Put me down Sasuke I can walk myself!" Sakura whined, kicking her feet into the air still trying to get a reaction from the Uchiha.

"You're annoying, stop wasting our time and do what woman should do and cook." Sasuke snapped at her, just as he said those words he bit his tongue once he saw the shot of pain that struck the pinkette in her emerald orbs.

"You are a _fucking_ **sexist**!" Sakura yelled, elbowing his recently healed ribs. He flinched and dropped Sakura on the sticky ground. Ignoring the pain on her back, she popped her back and the bones rejoined her body as it once was.

Sasuke blinked at that crude profanity "What?"

"Weak, annoying, useless, is that the only thing you know how to say? You think I should be cooking and cleaning being a damn housewife. News flash this is the twenty first century! Time for that is dead and gone. Even if I hadn't been a konoichi, who the hell would've kept your ass in place?" Sakura huffed, her chest heaving.

Naruto watched agape. This was the first time Sakura had snapped at Sasuke, more importantly yelled at him.

"Because of you I spent every ounce of my life training, healing and learning the way of the shinobi _for you!_ Why? You may ask, is because I want you to accept me a-a-and recognize me as konoichi and n-n-not as weak!" She sobbed the second sentence out, with crystalline tears streaming down her face.

She grabbed her face with flesh of her palms and desperately tried to wipe them off. Sakura ran through the village to her apartment ignoring every villagers questioning stare. Sasuke could only stare at her retreated body dumbfounded.

_'Sakura' _his thought was before a fist decided to make its way on to his pasty skin. It knocked a few feet into the ground, stopping at a tree his back hit with a few strands of twigs embedded on his back. The earth had dug up with the uplifted roots clinging onto the soil that had been mounted against the sole of his feet.

"You bastard! For once in your life would it kill you to be nice, for once? Especially to Sakura! She defended your ass billions of times. She took all the hits for you and this is how you repay her?" Naruto yelled at him in rage. His fists were clenched to the side and his expression was scrutinized in an emotion even Sasuke couldn't comprehend.

"Shut up dobe." Sasuke said, standing up only wincing at the sparks of bark implanted in his flesh.

"No, Sasuke I want you to understand something" Naruto to said. When he ever said Sasuke's name they knew this was serious. Sasuke's face was apathetic only showing hints of concern.

"We are going to Sakura's house and you are going to apologize… or" The blonde was cut off by his now former teammate.

"Or what?" Sasuke taunted.

"Or, I'll steal your boxers you left on the porch outside when you were doing laundry and give it to your fangirls" Naruto said, a Cheshire grin plastered on his face.

"Dobe" Sasuke muttered, and a defeated sigh filled the air.

"C'mon bastard not moping" Naruto said grabbing his arm and they poofed to Sakura's home.

**S.C.F**

"Yeah and then Naruto just stood there like-" A knock on her door interrupted the pinkette on was chatting away on her phone. Her emerald orbs glared at the door before she returned her attention to her phone.

"Ino, I'll talk to you later I have some unwanted company" Sakura said. She hung up the phone not bothering to hear Ino's response.

Slowly she walked to the door, twisted the knob, and found two _shirtless_ idiots in front of her door. One with a happy and cheerful expression. In addition, the other with a blank face and half smile.

"What the hell do you want?" She was mostly asking Sasuke, Naruto was just there and misinterpreted her anger at him too.

"We told you Sakura-chan make something for us to eat" Naruto said, a smile stretching across his face.

Sakura sighed, knowing she won't be able to stay mad at them forever. She let them enter, walked to the kitchen, and heard the door shut and began to look at them idiots who were staring at her right now.

"You're not going to like what I cook" Sakura said bluntly. She wasn't going to beat around the bush, it was hot enough already. She boosted the air conditioner to a crisp sixty seven.

"We'll eat it Sakura, even if I have to shove it down the dobe's throat" Sasuke said looking at her thoroughly.

"Alright, but no puking on my carpet" Sakura warned playfully to both of her teammates. Naruto laughed and Sasuke snorted slightly. They had no idea that she was serious.

_~Thirty minutes later… _

"Ok, foods done!" Sakura's cheerful voice ran out through the house. The boys came running into the kitchen hungry for Sakura's home cooked meal. Once they reached the dining area and looked at the food, their faces became pale. Beads of sweat began rolling down there forehead and down their throats.

Sakura had made rice balls that_ shined_. They looked like freaking bowling balls! Yakisoba that looked like wet snow curled into worm-like skin and dango that looked like slime balls greased in mud sauce.

…Was this even edible?

….

..

.

"Sakura-chan, y-y-you didn't have to make so much food you know. We could've b-b-been h-happy with one dish" Naruto said rather nervously.

"Nonsense Naruto, you two are growing boys you need food" Sakura said rather too enthusiastically. They both gulped and sat down at the table and mutter their "thanks" and began to eat this dish Sakura had created.

Naruto sadly smiled and bit into the onigiri and heard satisfactory crack.

…Kami was that his jaw?

Unable to hold the pain any longer he ran toward the bathroom and throw up his substance that was contained in his stomach. Sasuke winced at the sound of Naruto's groan. He then moved his gaze to Sakura's face, which had a blank expression only her emerald orbs showing a brief defeat, her eyes went back to her sight on the food.

Feeling some sympathy for her, Sasuke decided to eat some of her food. Swallowing some of the yakisoba he didn't even show any sign of disgust. Even if he was dying inside; mentally

"You don't have to eat you know" Sakura suddenly said quietly, her eyes sad, yet they showed a look that was akin to amusement.

"It's ok Sakura-chan, I must have eaten something terrible before training" Naruto said coming back from worshipping the porcelain god. To their surprise Sakura laughed.

"Guys I told you before I can't cook" Sakura waved it off.

"Well you did say not to puke on your floor" Sasuke admitted warily after a few minutes. She laughed again and wiped a tear that was threatening to fall from her eyes.

"But, I can bake" Sakura said, winking. Naruto's eye had a bright glow. Sasuke just brooded.

"Sakura-chan if you can bake, I think you can damn well be my sister!" Naruto said crushing her into a hug. She giggled and then looked to Sasuke who was brooding.

"What?" Sakura asked, raising her brow.

"I don't like sweets" Sasuke disclosed bluntly.

The pinkette gaped.

"You **don't like sweets**?" The rosette screeched. She continued are you even human?" Sasuke flinched at that comment.

He was, wasn't he?

"That tears it I'm going to bake something and you're going to eat it" Sakura declared going to her oven to preheat it.

"There's no way-" He was cut off by Naruto's sharp elbowing in his stomach. Remembering the talk they had earlier. He muttered a "fine". And went to watch some TV.

.

..

….

…..

…..

Now to decide what dessert to make. Scones? Gelato? Macaroons? Ahh, she got it.

And she was absolutely positive he would **love** this.

Mikito's Famous Coconut Sugar Cakes

INGREDIENTS:  
>2 cups granulated sugar<br>1/2 teaspoon angostura bitters  
>12 cup water  
>1 cup grated coconut<br>red food coloring  
>dark chocolate sprinkles<p>

Step 1:

Divide sugar, water, bitters and coconut into two pans

Step 2:

Add red food coloring to one pan until desired shade is reached. 

3. Heat each pan to boiling until mixture pulls away from sides of pan, stirring consistently. 

4. Pour red mixture into bottom of pour a greased 8×8 pan 

5. Spread and smooth with a knife 

6. Pour white mixture over the red 

7. Spread and smooth with a knife

8. While still hot cover with chocolate sprinkles 

9. Cool and cut into 2 in. squares.

**S.C.F**

"Finished!" Sakura said. Almost lazily Sasuke got off the couch and walked to the kitchen. His jaw dropped at the mouth watering sweets. Naruto thought that he actually was in heaven coz an angel made his _sweets_.

"Wow Sakura-chan this actually looks non-hazardous" Naruto said drooling, quickly realizing his mistake he added quickly "I mean really good… um er… please don't hurt me" He whimpered at Sakura's blazing jade orbs.

She sighed and huffed "You're just lucky that you have a date with Hinata or I'd pound your face into Orochimaru's grave".

Sasuke winced at that comment. Did they always have to refer everything to their past?

Sensing Sasuke's discomfort, Sakura grabbed a sugar cake from the tray and gave one to both of her teammates.

"Here try it" Sakura said, resting her hands on her hips. Sasuke and Naruto looked at it before biting the cake.

"Well?" Sakura asked slight jumbled in her thoughts at the boys criticism.

"Mmm, Sakura-chan it taste like a dream" Naruto moaned at the sweetness dancing on his taste buds.

"He he, really? What about you Sasuke?" Her doe eyes blinked.

"Where did you get this recipe?" He asked quickly, examining the cake. It was red on top, soft crumbly and it was very easy to see the actual coconut used to make this. The bottom was white and it had chocolate sprinkles.

"Well, um twelve years ago Mikito-chan used to come over and have tea with my mother. She thought me this recipe. Every day, I'd practice until it became perfect. I didn't know what to make for you so I thought I should try this" Sakura said rather softly.

Sasuke was shocked. She knew his mother before the massacre. Each day he would tell her she knew nothing about him, but it was just the opposite.

"Mmm, you were right. This is the only sweet I actually like" Sasuke said smoothly. Maybe he should be more nice more often; especially to her.

"You like it?"

"More than ever actually" Sasuke said taking three more, popping them into his mouth one by one.

"Hmm, Sasu-cakes?" Sakura thought, not noticing that she said it aloud. Sasuke just stared at her frozen. Naruto looked at her with a bemused expression.

"What?" The Uchiha asked her.

"Well, I gave everyone a nickname except you. Like Naruto; baka. Sai; emo. And now you; Sasu-cakes." Sakura said nonchalantly.

"Hn" he muttered eating the last cake.

"Teme, that was mine!" Naruto whined.

Sakura just smiled at the picture they had just created. She couldn't help but feel happy at this scene; Naruto fighting with Sasuke and herself kicking all of their asses.

"Alright boys that's enough" The pinkette declared. They looked at her as if she was nuts. Swiftly, Sasuke swooped her in his arms and tossed her over his shoulder. Both boys walked into her backyard and ignored her threats and pounding on the Uchiha's back also spewing from her mouth.

They dropped her on the hot ground while Naruto went to the side of the house doing Kami knows what. She was about to yell profanities at Sasuke but was awaken with cool shot of water her side.

Sakura squealed and ran for cover, which was behind Sasuke. The hose Naruto's was shooting with was spraying at Sasuke now.

"So this is what you had planned?" She whispered to Sasuke.

"Think of it as an apology" He said grabbing her arms and pushed in front of Naruto. The cool water was sprayed on her sweltering body. The blistering sun was no match for the fresh water.

"Thank you" Sakura said, planting a soft kiss on Sasuke's cheek. He's onyx eyes widened for a moment that slowly he let a small genuine smile spread across his face.

_'Yeah, I should be nice to her more often. I'll get more of mom's cakes' he thought_.

What he didn't know was that he got more than his mother's cakes; he got a special cherry blossom as well.

O.O.O

Gah! The fluff it kills!

This is a real recipe by the way and yes S.C.F means Sasu-cakes forever.

Don't forget to press the review button it loves you!

Kairi-chan!


End file.
